


Picture Perfect

by FightTheThorn



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Muteness, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Sidon looks through Link's Sheikah Slate, and is worried about what he finds there.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yeah sidon don’t you know it’s rude to go through a man’s photo album without permission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/380822) by anxioussailorsoldier. 



> Based off anxioussailorsoldier's work on Tumblr.

“Oh, Link, Gerudo Town is beautiful!” Sidon exclaimed, appreciating a photograph Link took on the Sheikah Slate. He bent down, inspecting the town a little more. “I sincerely appreciate you sharing this with me. I don’t think I’d last very long out in the desert.” He swiped to the next picture automatically, cocking his head as he saw a photo of Link’s middle finger, flipping off the Champions and Princess Zelda. And then he flipped to the next and saw Link shirtless, smouldering in a selfie. And he was going to stop there, since he was pretty sure he didn’t want to stumble on anything else unseemly and personal, plus Link was signing at him to stop, but he saw the red, gold, and blue in the next slate, and…

He looked up at Link with a blank stare. Link had taken a picture of Sidon from below, showing off his buttocks and… 

“I-I told you not to keep swiping.” Link signed quickly, his face almost as red as Sidon’s skin. He started some half-hearted signs, trying to come up with a good explanation for what Sidon was seeing, but he was coming up short each time. 

After about the fifth time, Sidon sighed and handed the Sheikah Slate back to him. “When did you even find the time to take this picture? Whenever you’ve come, I’ve always given you my full attention.” 

Link gulped. “You were talking with another Zora for a second and turned your back on me, and I’m so short, I couldn’t help but see, but I didn’t want to stare, so I took a picture to look at on my own time, and it’s so embarrassing, Goddess, I’m so sorry…” His hands were so frantic as he signed, barely pausing for half a second before continuing. 

SIdon shook his head slowly and then leaned in, putting one of his large hands over Link’s. “You don’t have to take candid photographs. You’re off exploring the world… I know I wouldn’t mind having pictures of you.” He licked his lips, getting in a little closer. “Would you like to make some memories?” 

Link’s face flushed bright red, eyes wide and somewhat glazed over. A little drool escaped from his lips. He nodded quickly.

Sidon smiled, standing up straight and taking Link by the hand. “Let’s see if we can’t get you a few better pictures of yourself..” He side-eyed Link, the poor Hylian embarrassed with his head facing the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the Legend of Zelda franchise.


End file.
